


Poem Challenge

by flickawhip



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, NCIS, Two and a Half Men (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1: Pick five fandoms. List them in alphabetical order.</p><p>2: Visit this site to find your first RANDOM POEM OF POWER. Write down the 5th line (yes, even if it's an E.E. Cummings poem and you wind up with an apostrophe). Repeat five times and - you guessed it - list 'em in alphabetical order! (No cheating, mind! This is a challenge and it's always been about creativity.)<br/>Link: http://plagiarist.com/poetry/random/</p><p>3: I think you can see where this is going. Write a very quick 50-word half-drabble for each fandom (try to do it all in one sitting - make your brain explode!), using the line from the poem as a prompt. You don't have to include it in the half-drabble - it's just inspiration.</p><p>4: Bravo! Have a cookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And if I lie, I lie because I love you - Crossover, Two and A Half Men/CSI, Judith/Wendy

Wendy knows, instantly, that she could lose Judith if she tells the truth, and so she lies. Her sister may have enjoyed sleeping with Charlie but she's not going to admit Kate slept with him. Judith chooses to pretend she believes her, she can't bring herself to argue with her.


	2. My love is like to ice, and I to fire:  - CSI: Catherine/Sara

Catherine knows she has a temper on her but she's a little too used to Sara icing her out. They argue a lot and yet... Catherine can't let her go. Eventually Catherine apologizes, knowing she has to take the first step. Sara relents, smiling just a little. She's missed her.


	3. She wakens early remembering - CSI, Finn/Sara

She wakens early remembering, burying her face in Sara's neck, barely hiding the pain. She's needed this, the protection. The night of her near-rape still haunts her. Sara says nothing, wrapping her arms around her, kissing her forehead. Finn sighs and relaxes, taking refuge in the sweetness of Sara's touch.


	4. Suddenly she steps, wrapped into the wind, - NCIS, Jenny/Ziva

Ziva has been watching for Jenny for weeks now, sat outside her home, guarding her supposedly dead lover. Suddenly the door opens, Jenny stepping out into the wind, beckoning for her to come inside. Ziva doesn't challenge it, choosing to accept it and make her way back to Jenny's side.


	5. Tell I my doubting heart - Two And A Half Men, Judith/Kandi

Judith had challenged herself to be honest, she loves Kandi. Kandi. The young girl that Alan had dated. Now though Kandi has chosen her, ignoring anything else that might hurt their relationship. She was still doubting herself lately, doubting how brave she was and yet.... Kandi makes her feel safe.


End file.
